bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea For Six
Tea For Six 'is the 14th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 67th overall episode. Plot Blueberry, Vanilla, Snicker, and Gelatin expect their tea party to go exactly the way it was back then. Episode (The episode starts with the male Candys at their small library in the basement. Cotton became bored at the books. He sighed loudly.) * {'''Blueberry Jam} "What's the matter, Cotton Puffy?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I don't know, Blueberry. I'm just bored." * {Choco Cream} "Same here. None of these books really interest me." * {Snicker Doodle} "Why not try something new? What about painting?" * {Choco Cream} "...Nah. I don't feel like painting." * {Vanilla Cake} "What about time traveling?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Nah. That's so ages ago." * {Gelatin Soft} "What about clothe designing?" * {Choco Cream} "Nah. That's too much work..." * {Blueberry Jam} "How about throwing a tea party?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Tea parties? Those are too girly." * {Choco Cream} "Tea party?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Those are really fun!" * {Gelatin Soft} "I agree. Tea parties are loads of fun...if you do it right." * {Choco Cream} "YES! Cotton and I are throwing a tea party this afternoon!" * {Cotton Puffy} "And you guys are invited!" * {Snicker Doodle} (curious) "Hey...How do you throw a tea party, anyway?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Do not worry, Snicker. Blueberry's book on tea parties will show you." * {Gelatin Soft} "We'll help you." (The boys went to the garden by the Rainbow House.) * {Blueberry Jam} "The tea party will be held here in the garden." * {Snicker Doodle} "Oh, thanks." * {Blueberry Jam} (reading from tea party book) "A couple of years ago, tea party goers each brought a plush toy." * {Gelatin Soft} "Excellent! I'll go get mine!" (The boys rushed back indoors to get their plush toys. Later, BJ was the first to come back outside. The watch on his left wrist went from 12:59 to 1 p.m.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Yes! One o' clock. Time for tea!" (The other five came.) * {Choco Cream} "Wow! This will be great! I brought my plush toy alligator!" * {Cotton Puffy} "I brought my plush penguin!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Say hello to my little elegant plush cat." * {Snicker Doodle} "Here's my stuffed teddy bear." * {Blueberry Jam} "I got my plush dinosaur. Hey, where's yours, Vanilla?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Well..." (pulls out a plush toy skeleton) "This is all I could find that'll work for a plush toy." * {Gelatin Soft} "...That'll work." * {Cotton Puffy} "Now then...let's have that tea party!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Not so fast, Cotton. Back in the old days, people dress up when attending a tea party." * {Choco Cream} "Dress up? I like our ''clothes better." * {'Snicker Doodle'} "Not according to Blueberry's words." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "You know, I think we might have some old costumes in the basement. We can wear those." (The scene cuts to the six males in the basement of their home.) * {'Choco Cream'} "Holy moly!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Woah, dude! Look at those costumes!" (He dashes into a closet, and comes back out as a pilot.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for takeoff." (''flying around) "Whoooosh!" (The other boys play along. Then, the scene cuts to Choco and Blueberry in their block house. Cotton comes by with a drahon hand puppet.) * {Cotton Puffy, in a deep, roaring voice} "Rawr! I'm-a gonna set your castle on fire! Raaaah!" * {Blueberry Jam} (holding up two papers with drawings of fireballs) "Oh no! My castle's on fire! Where are those firefighters when you need them?" (Vanilla, Snicker, and Gelatin used Hydro Pump to soak Cotton, Blueberry, and Choco. Next, we cut to a ball pit. Blueberry, Choco, Gelatin, Snicker, and Cotton are relaxing when they saw a shark fin moving around.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Ahhh! Shark!" * {Snicker Doodle} "In a ball pit?" (Vanilla pops out.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Yes, brothers. I'm that shark in the ball pit." (All boys laugh. Then, they dress up. Cotton are dressed as clown, Gelatin as a sailor, Blueberry as a chef, Choco as a cowboy, Snicker as a pilot, and Vanilla as a magician.) * {Choco Cream} "Howdy, partners!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, we can wear these costumes for our tea party!" * {Vanilla Cake} "No, no, no! These costumes look wrong!" * {Blueberry Jam} "I did ''say people dress nice in tea parties back then." * {'Choco Cream'} "I think they look great." * {'Cotton Puffy'} (''he and Cotton take off) "Come on! Let's party!" (We cut back to the garden. The boys are seated at the table under the umbrella.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Back in the old days, tea parties have special foods like cucumber sandwiches, cookies, and tea." * {Snicker Doodle} "I know what to do for that. Watch this. Oh, waiter!" (He snaps his fingers, and a floating metal ball comes into the scene.) * {Snicker Doodle} "I call it the 'Teatime Ball'. It'll take care of everything we need. Let's start with the sandwiches." (He snaps his fingers again, and the Teatime Ball brings out a large pile of different sandwiches.) * {Gelatin Soft} "My heavens, look at those cucumber sandwiches!" * {Vanilla Cake} (taking a bite out of one) "Actually...these are peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." * {Snicker Doodle} "Huh?" (takes a bite out of one) * {Blueberry Jam} "Hey, these are egg salad." * {Choco Cream} "Mm...these are marshmallow cream." * {Snicker Doodle} "...Awww. That was not supposed to happen. I'm sorry, Cotton and Choco." * {Cotton Puffy} "Don't be sorry. We love marshmallow cream sandwiches." * {Blueberry Jam} "Well, maybe the Teatime Ball will do better with the cookies." * {Snicker Doodle} "I'm sure it will." (He snaps his fingers to get the machine's attention. It brings out bowls of graham crackers, marshmallows, and unwrapped chocolate bars.) * {Gelatin & Blueberry} "Marshmallows?" * {Snicker & Vanilla} "Graham crackers?" * {Choco & Cotton} "Yay! Chocolate bars!" * {Vanilla Cake} (angry) "Oh, darn! Not a single cookie!" * {Choco Cream} "That's alright!" * {Cotton Puffy} "We love chocolate, especially when you put the marshmallows and grahams crackers together to make s'mores!" * {Choco Cream} (mouthful of s'mores) "This is hot diggity dog! Very good!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Hopefully, the Teatime Ball will do better with the tea." * {Snicker Doodle} "Ehh, let's hope." (He snaps his fingers again. Some orange liquid seeps from the top.) * {Vanilla Cake} "LOOK OUT!!!" (The Teatime Ball sprouts the liquid onto the table. But, it rained down on the umbrella and the boys had to go on the table. They managed to get their cups filled.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Well...at least it made tea." (Blueberry takes a sip, and he realized it's not tea.) * {Blueberry Jam} "This isn't tea, Snicker Doodle. It's orange juice." * {Choco Cream} "That's alright." * {Cotton Puffy} "We love orange juice better than tea." * {Gelatin Soft} "I'm afraid the food is all wrong, Snicker." * {Snicker Doodle} (sigh) "We're really messing up your tea party, Choco and Cotton." * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh, no. It's all great." * {Vanilla Cake} "At least the setting is right." * {Blueberry Jam} "The garden is a perfect place for a tea party." * {Gelatin Soft} "That's right. Flowers are blooming, the birds are singing, the bees are buzzing..." * {Snicker Doodle} "Bees? Oh no!" * {Vanilla Cake} "They are really ruining the tea party!" * {Choco Cream} "Bees are nothing to worry about. They're fun to watch as they fly..." * {Cotton Puffy} "And I love the sounds they make." * {Blueberry Jam} (being chased by bees) "Cotton! Choco! Specifically, bees aren't allowed at tea parties! I have an idea!" (Choco and Cotton make bee sounds, as Blueberry brings out a fan to blow the bees away.) * {Vanilla Cake} "I don't think one fan is enough to chase hundreds of angry bees out of here." * {Gelatin Soft} "With extra oomph, why not use a move?" * {Snicker Doodle} "Hm...That's it. Try Hydro Pump." (Vanilla and Gelatin agreed, and blows a huge gush of water at the fan. The water made the bees start to fly off.) * {Choco Cream} "Oh no, there they go!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yes! Okay, you can stop now, you guys!" (Vanilla and Gelatin stopped, but the fan starts to blow stronger.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh no! The tea party!" (The boys get on the table, just in time before it flies off.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Ha ha! Look! We're flying!" * {Vanilla Cake} "That wasn't supposed to happen. So, does your knowledge of tea parties ever mention anything about flying your guests all over town, Blueberry?" * {Blueberry Jam} "I don't think so, Vanilla." * {Choco Cream} "If it didn't, it should have!" (Blueberry, Vanilla, Gelatin, and Snicker looked at each other in confusion. The table lands on top of the Apple Mountains.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Aw...What a disaster. This is all wrong." * {Snicker Doodle} "We're sorry for ruining your tea party, Choco and Cotton." * {Choco Cream} "You didn't ruin it." * {Blueberry, Vanilla, Snicker, Gelatin} "What?" * {Cotton Puffy} "We did enjoy the costumes, the sandwiches, the s'mores, and the orange juice." * {Choco Cream} "All of that was great, but this place is super!" * {Snicker Doodle} "You know, you may be right. The tea party is ''great, even if it doesn't have to be what they were like in the past." (The six males jumped into a pile of flowers. Later, Blueberry, Vanilla, Gelatin, and Snicker are in a tree when they heard a (fake) buzzing sound.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Oh no! More bees!" (It turns out Choco and Cotton were pretending to be bees. The boys laugh, and the other four decide to play along as well. The scene cuts to the boys at the tea party table.) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "There is one thing we haven't had yet." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "What's that?" * {'Snicker Doodle'} "Dessert. Banana sundae with whipped cream, boys?" * {'Choco Cream'} "Yes!" (Snicker snaps his fingers for the Teatime Ball to come over and bring their dessert. It extends a hose at the table, and large heaps of whipped cream filled up the screen. The boys dug their selves out.) * {'Cotton Puffy'''} "I don't think that has to do with the past tea parties, does it?" (The boys laughed.) End of episode.